Seven Deadly Sins
by sperry426
Summary: Post PP. Sin Fransisco never happened with Prue. The sisters meet their match with themselves. When they get hit with sin balls they have to try to fight the sin and take control. But having temptations around all of them, they may end up losing them selves to the seven deadly sins. Trust me it is so much better. NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Before you read I want to see a few things. Don't worry it'll be short! 1. I did use the script of "Sin Fransisco" of Charmed. But only sometimes! 2. I do not own Charmed or the characters. 3. I do not own Danny Phantom or the characters. Everything belongs to their rightful owners! 4. This is the first time the sisters are dealing with the sin balls. Prue did not deal with it! Pretend like it never happened with Prue. OK now I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

"So what demon are we looking for?" Sam asked.

"Uh, I really don't know what demon it is." Piper said.

"Are we even looking for a demon, Piper?" Sam asked and stopped walking.

"Of course we are. I was scrying for a demon and this is the place where the diamond dropped." Piper and Sam were walking around San Francisco looking for a demon. They were walking in the dangerous part of the city, but everyone was minding their own business.

"Piper?" Sam said

"Yeah."

"Why did you bring me? And not Paige or Phoebe?" Sam asked

"Well since we found out that we are sister, I feel like we need to spend time together. There is a demon, I just wanted you to come with me." Piper said.

"Piper after this demon chase why don't we go to The Nasty burger? My treat. And then, I can show you all of Amity Park. Just you and me. No demon interruptions." Sam said.

"Great. We can go to a restaurant where it's filled with teens! I'm so excited!" Piper said sarcastically.

"I knew I got my sarcasm from you. What a gift!" Sam said sarcastically. They came up to an alley where a dumpster was.

"Sam." Piper said and pulled Sam to where she was standing. Piper gave Sam a look and Sam read her mind. _Use your powers to open that._ Sam nodded in understanding. Sam walked up to the garbage bin and waved her hand up using her power telekinesis. She opened the dumpster but found nothing.

"OK, let's go." Piper said. They turned around and saw an explosion in the alley across from them. Piper and Sam ran up to the alley. They saw two guys. One in a business suit and the other in a biker jacket, a white T-shirt, and black jeans.

"I need more!" The guy in the business suit said stomping his foot. He was talking about the translucent box the biker jacket guy was holding.

"You can never get enough greed, can you?" The guy in the biker jacket said creating a little fire in his hands and throwing it at the other guy which made him hit the wall.

"Leave him alone!" Sam said using telekinesis to take the box away from the guy in the biker jacket. The box glided its way all across the street. She then started running up to the guy in the biker jacket. Sam jumped to kick him but the guy was faster and grabbed Sam's leg and threw her to the wall. She landed in a pile of boxes. Piper raised her hands to freeze the guy in the biker jacket but he disappeared. Piper ran to the guy in the suit to check on him.

"Hey, everything is going to be OK now." Piper said comforting the guy in the business suit.

"Now everything is not OK until I get that box!" The guy in the business suit said getting up. He pushed Piper out of the way causing her to fall down.

"Ow!" Piper said. Sam started to get up too.

"Yeah but my butt hurts!" Piper said.

"Hey stop!" Sam said she started to orb to get the guy but it was too late. The next thing the sisters knew, the guy got hit by a bus.

"Oh my god." Piper said under her breath. They both stared wide eyed not believing what just happened. And that's a lot for them to say.

"Sam, bring the box over here." Piper said still staring at the spot the guy last stood. Sam used telekinesis and the box came to her. Sam picked up the box and gave it to Piper. Piper took the box and put it in her purse. Five minutes later cops came and an ambulance. Daryl came up to the sisters and asked them what happened. When he got the answer, he couldn't believe it.

"Well I don't think a box caused this. Was it a suicide attempt maybe? There are a lot of those going on lately." Daryl said.

"Daryl it was something demonic. This isn't just an ordinary box! It wasn't suicide!" Piper hissed. She opened up her purse to show the box and Daryl nodded.

"We are going to go home and figure out what is in this box." Piper said grabbing Sam. They walked into an alley where they could orb home. Once they got home they saw Phoebe, Paige, and Leo talking.

"What's wrong? You guys look like you saw a ghost." Phoebe said cracking a joke.

Worse. We saw a guy get hit by a bus." Sam said.

"What?" Paige asked

"How did that happen?" Leo asked.

"This happened." Piper said taking the box out of her purse.

"What is that?" Phoebe asked.

"We don't know what's inside. All we know is that we saw two guys fighting over this. One of them was a demon and the other was a businessman." Sam said.

"That is why we are going to look in the book for more information." Piper said putting the box on the table. She started walking up the stairs with everyone behind her. They searched in the book for ten minutes until they got something.

"It's the box of sin?" Sam asked.

"I guess. I mean that would explain why the demon said 'you can never get enough greed' doesn't it?"

"I guess." Sam said.

"It says here that when a person is infected by a sin from the box, it's magnified. Making the person loss control." Leo said. They hear a big noise downstairs.

"What was that?" Phoebe said. Phoebe runs down first to see. Everyone else is trailing behind her. Phoebe sees a man holding the box. He opens it and throws a sin ball at her. He then throws four more sin balls at Paige, Leo, Piper, and Sam.

"Oh no!" Phoebe said.

"Was that Lucas?" Leo asked.

"Don't tell me we got infected with the sin thingy." Piper said.

"This is just great!" Sam said.

"Do we feel any different?" Paige asks.

"No." They all said.

"Alright, so maybe we're immune because we're magical." Paige said.

"What should we do now?" Phoebe asked.

"I guess we could go back to the way things were." Piper said.

"Great because I have a date." Paige said.

"And I have to go back to work. I have a meeting with this guy and he's going to nag me about how I am not present at work when I have to be" Phoebe said.

"OK, you two do that, and Sam and I will go recheck the book." Piper said

"I'll go check the elders." Leo said.

"Great plan. Let's go." Piper said walking up the stairs with Sam behind her. Phoebe and Paige walked out the door, and Leo orbed up to the elders.

Little did they know, a lot was going to happen today.


	2. You've been infected!

"Ah, no, that'll be it. Just the two Armani suits size 42, the Donna Karan dress, the three pairs of Stuart Weitzman shoes, the Wong Gucci jacket and the Prada bag. What's the total?" Piper asked talking on the phone.

"Alright, we don't have much time," Sam said walking in the kitchen.

"Shh! I'm on the phone with Bloomingdales. Oh, okay, um, well, then I'm gonna have to split that on two credit cards. You can put $5000 on the card that's on file, and the re-" Piper said. Sam then pushes the receiver to end the conversation.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving your life or at least your credit rating, which is your life." Sam said.

"Leo needs suits."

"Leo doesn't wear suits!" Sam said.

"Yet." Piper said picking up a glass of wine.

"Are you drinking?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Well, with what happened today I just felt depressed and I think that I deserve a little indulgence. Would you like a bit of bubbly?" Piper said holding the glass out to Sam.

"No. I want you to cooperate with me."

"Sorry, catch me up." Piper said.

"OK, so it turns out that those sin balls work a lot faster than we thought. Once infected, the victim only has a few hours before it drives them to a total self-destruction." Sam said.

"How did you know that?" Piper asked eating chocolates from a box.

"I looked in the book while you were eating chocolate and drinking wine." Sam said. Phoebe ran into the house and sat down right next to Piper.

"I have to tell you guys something!" Phoebe said putting her face in her hands. Paige then orbed in.

"I have to tell you guys what happened!" Paige said.

"Great, story time." Sam said.

_Flashback:_

"_Now Phoebe, I'm very concerned about your absences." The man sitting across from Phoebe said._

"_Really." Phoebe said not really paying attention. _

"_Now it says here," The man said taking out a piece of paper, "that you have left work in the middle of the day at least 29 times in three weeks. Now if you don't stop leaving work, we may have to fire you."_

"_No you won't." Phoebe said._

"_What?" _

"_You won't fire me. I can offer you so much." Phoebe said getting up. "So much." Phoebe then grabs him and puts him on the floor._

"You what?!" Sam, Piper, and Paige said.

"I know I know it was stupid of me to do that."

"Well mine kind of tops your story." Paige said.

_Flashback:_

"_So yesterday was insane!" Paige's date said._

"_Oh really?" Paige said trying to actual pay attention. _

"_Yeah I mean," Paige's date kept rambling on but Paige couldn't focus. Suddenly a random girl comes running towards them._

"_Jim?" The girl asks Paige's date._

"_Lexi?" Jim said._

"_Yeah! Oh my god how are you?" Lexi asked._

"_Good." Jim said. Paige saw that they were both staring at each other and they kept smiling. It was like they didn't even know she was there. And who is this girl. Paige was on a date with this guy and this girl just comes along and basically takes her place. Jim didn't even introduce her to Lexi. Paige was jealous. She wanted to get rid of this girl. A waiter was walking getting all the dirty plates, silverware, and cups off of the tables and into a bin. Paige used her power to orb the bin over. The bin started rolling and was picking up speed. The bin came and hit the girl making her fall to the ground and the plates and drinks that were still full fall on her. Making her an ugly mess Paige saw her as. _

"Paige that's terrible!" Sam said.

"I know. I just couldn't help it!"

"Why is this happening?" Phoebe asked desperately.

"You were infected!" Sam said.

"What?" I thought we were immune to it!" Paige said.

"Hello? Envy," Sam said gesturing to Paige, "Lust," Sam said gesturing to Phoebe, "and gluttony." Pointing at Piper.

"Leo!" Piper, Phoebe, and Paige screamed.

"Oh, no, no, no, Leo's not up there. He's in the living room watching TV." Sam said. They all got up and walked to the living room where they see Leo sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Something is wrong with this picture. You need chips. I'll go get some." Piper said. Sam just looked at her in disbelief.

"Leo what did the elders say?" Sam said frustrated.

"I don't know." Leo said.

"I didn't make it up there." Leo said

"Here you go honey." Piper said giving Leo chips.

"Oh, I'm gonna be thirsty soon." Leo said.

"I'm gonna be sick soon." Sam said disgusted. The doorbell rang and Piper got up to get it.

"Whoa these are beautiful!" Piper said referring to the hundreds of flowers that came through the door. The flowers were carried by two men. Phoebe then walked up to them.

"I'll say." Phoebe said. She smiled at one of the guys.

"Hey Phoebe, back off!" Paige said with fire in her eyes.

"Who sent the flowers?" Sam asked.

"I did!" Piper said.

"Alright that's it! You two need to go!" Sam said pushing the two delivery men out of the house.

"You guys need to get a grip of yourselves!" Sam said.

"Hey, how come you didn't get infected?" Paige asked Sam.

"Well I didn't get hit." Sam said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey, I saw you get hit!" Piper said.

"Well I must be strong enough to fight it off which is good because you guys are gone!" Sam said. Sam's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello." Sam said.

"Hey Sam." Danny said. In the background she heard sirens and yelling.

"Danny, what is that?" Sam asked concerned.

"There's a guy who is holding the boss at a car dealer ship hostage, and I can't get in. It's ghost proof." Danny said before passing the phone to Tucker.

"He is doing this because he wants a car! Sam we need your help!" Tucker said.

"I'll be right there guys." Sam said hanging up.

"Who wants to come with me?" Sam asked her sisters.

"Oh, I'm going to stay here with my husband." Piper said sitting down.

"OK, Paige, Phoebe, let's go." Sam said.

"No." Paige and Phoebe said like they were asked to wake up at 3:00 in the morning.

"Let's go." Sam said grabbing Phoebe and Paige and orbing them to Amity Park.

"You think she's mad?" Piper asks Leo.

"Probably." Leo said moving over for Piper to sit next to him on the couch. Leo changed the channel and an infomercial came on. Leo changed the channel to something else but Piper stops him.

"Wait. Go back." Piper said tapping him on the shoulder. Leo changed the channel back for Piper.

"Give me the phone." Piper says to Leo. Leo hands her the phone and she starts to dial the number on the TV.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Review please!  
**


	3. Crime scene

Sam, Paige, and Phoebe finally arrive at the crime scene. Cops were lined up ready to shoot on buildings, by cars, and behind trees. News reporters were there and a scared crowd was present. Sam finally found Tucker and Danny. She had to drag Phoebe and Paige so she knew they wouldn't run off.

"Hey." Danny said giving Sam a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi guys." Sam said letting go of Phoebe and Paige.

"Hi Paige, hi Phoebe." Danny and Tucker greeted them.

"Oh my god! Look at that officer he is so cute!" Phoebe said looking at the cop who was maybe 5 feet away from them. The cop saw Phoebe and gave her a wink.

"Why does this random guy get this much attention for threatening a guy, but I don't and I actually save innocents." Paige said getting mad.

"What's wrong with them?" Tucker asks.

"So much! Look just let me go in and talk to this guy. See if I can help him." Sam said.

"No way! This is dangerous!" Danny said.

"Look, you guys asked me for help and here I am!" Sam said.

"We can't just let you go in!" Tucker said.

"I don't need your permission!" Sam said running to the doors of the car dealership.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Don't shoot! Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Danny and Tucker said to the cops.

"What just happened?" Tucker asked Danny.

"I don't know why she's acting like this." Danny said looking at the building Sam just walked in.

"Uh, dude. Where are Phoebe and Paige?" Tucker said looking where Paige and Phoebe stood.

"What is going on today?" Danny asked under his breath.

In the car dealership Sam sees a guy holding the boss of the car dealership at gun point.

"I just want the car!" The guy said.

"Hey!" Sam said. The guy then pointed the gun at Sam. Sam then took a step back. "OK. Everything is going to be OK."

"No! I just want the car!"

"You've been infected by a sin ball. I'm here to help you." Sam said.

"I warned you!"

"No." Sam said using telekinesis to take the gun out of his hands. The gun didn't fly out of his hand as Sam wanted it to. He then shoots at Sam. A gun shot is heard and Danny and Tucker freak out. The crowd screams and Danny grabs a megaphone from a cop next to him.

"Sam! Are you OK? Talk to me Sam! Please!" Danny cried out into the megaphone. It feels like forever till Sam walks out with the boss. Danny and Tucker let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Everything's under control, don't worry a thing. I've got it all under control." Sam said walking out. She sees a doctor and starts talking to him.

"Hi, he needs medical attention. The guy is inside, I kicked his butt. He needs attention too, he's knocked out." Sam said feeling proud of her self. The news reporters run up to Sam to talk to her.

"Hi, can I just ask a few questions?" A news reporter asks.

"My name is Sam. Sam Manson."

"What made you run in there?" Another news reporter asks.

"Well, my job is to protect the innocent."

"Did Danny Fenton and Mayor Tucker Foley tell you to run in?" Another news reporter asks.

"No, actually I am—" Sam started to say but Danny and Tucker carried her off.

"She just loves helping people." Danny said.

"No further questions." Tucker said. The news reporters walk away leaving Sam, Danny, and Tucker. Sam saw it as two against one.

"What are you guys doing? I was just getting started!" Sam asked them.

"You were about to ruin your life! You shouldn't be talking to the press." Tucker hissed.

"Why not?" Sam asked getting upset.

"Because they'll destroy you! What's the matter with you?" Danny said.

"Nothing can destroy me Danny! And nothing is wrong with me!" Sam said putting finger to his face.

"Sam you're bleeding." Danny said looking at her arm.

"Whoa, I am. That bullet must have grazed me." Sam said.

"You didn't feel it?" Tucker asked.

"No, no, you know, the adrenalin, it's no big deal." Sam said shrugging it off.

"No big deal? Sam, you almost got yourself killed. I've never seen you run away from danger before, but I've never seen you run toward it either." Danny said concerned.

"It does sound unlike me. Oh no. That means that I've been infected!" Sam said coming back to reality.

"Sam what's going on? What do you mean you've been infected?" Tucker asked.

"OK, guys it's a long story but I'll tell you later right now I need to find my sisters." Sam said.

"You stole them from me!" Paige said to Sam who stood right behind her.

"Stole who?" Sam asked.

"The press. Why doesn't anyone give me any attention? It's always about Sam! The new sister! The girlfriend! The half white lighter! You stole my powers too!" Paige said running towards Sam to fight with her.

"Paige! Stop! Remember you are being controlled! You are stronger than the envy in you!" Sam said holding her hands out to try to use telekinesis to stop her from getting any closer to her.

"Paige, stop please!" Sam said. Paige finally stopped and looked around.

"I'm sorry." Paige said.

"Let's find Phoebe and go home." Sam said.

"It's a good thing I came prepared." Phoebe said talking to the cop she was kissing. She was in a SWAT truck. The door opened and Sam, Paige, Danny, and Tucker, stared with their mouths opened.

"Phoebe!" Sam screamed.

"Officer!" Tucker screamed.

"I can explain." The cop said. Tucker and Danny took him out of the truck while Sam and Paige take Phoebe out.

"Go to the station! I'm going to have a talk with the sheriff." Tucker said. Tucker and Danny start walking away towards Sam. They then orb out to the manor.

"Damn it!" The officer yelled out.

"You know that anger is one of the seven deadly sins? Your blood pressure's rising, adrenalin's pumping, you wanna hit somebody, don'tcha?" Lucas said appearing behind the officer.

"Who the hell are you?" Lucas then takes out the box and throws the last sin ball at the officer.

"I'm somebody who can help you channel that anger." Lucas said

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! If you want me to update next week, I need at least 4 reviews! Please review guys! I'll give you a cookie!  
**


	4. You sure put the glutt in gluttoney

"You know you could've stopped by the fire station and have a little fun over there." Phoebe said to Sam walking through the door of the manor.

"You know what? If we don't get our sins under control, oh my gosh!" Sam said looking around the house. The house was filled with purchases Piper had made from watching the infomercial.

"Piper?" Sam called.

"Oh! Good all of you are here! Hi Danny, hi Tucker! The pashminas have arrived and they're to die for. Come see." Piper said guiding them to the pashminas. A delivery man walks past carrying long swords.

"Whoa, hey, hi, almost decapitated." Piper said to the delivery man. They walk into another room filled with items and Piper shows them the pashminas.

"Wow, Piper, you really put the glutt in gluttony." Phoebe said.

"How did you get this stuff so fast?" Paige asked Piper.

"Oh, I just let my fingers do the walking and the clicking and the... flipping." Piper said looking at the pashminas.

"Flipping as in the pages of the Book of Shadows? You used magic?!" Sam asked Piper in disbelief.

"Well, yeah, I couldn't wait six to eight weeks for delivery. I mean come on! I am not Mrs. Patient!" Piper said.

"That's personal gain Piper!" Sam said.

"It was for a good cause!" Piper said putting on a fountain next to her that she bought. "Soothing isn't it?" Piper said smiling at them.

"Did you forget that we still have a demon to vanquish and an innocent to save?" Sam asked Piper.

"I thought you saved the guy at the car dealership?" Piper asked them.

"We did but that was the sixth sin ball. Anger is the last sin ball, meaning there is an innocent out there who probably got hit by it." Sam explained.

"Well, what do you want us to do?" Piper asked. Sam walked over to the couch where Leo sat.

"Leo, why don't you go up to the elders?" Sam asked.

"I'm too tired." Leo said. Sam finally had enough. She started to hit Leo's arm.

"Leo! Get up there right now! You're a white lighter that is your job!" Sam exclaimed.

"Why, you guys don't listen to me anyway. I think I'm gonna orb upstairs and take a nap." Leo said yawning and orbing up.

"Fine! Fine, orb, who needs you anyway?" Sam said talking to the ceiling. Piper starts to put on boxing gloves, Phoebe grabs a magazine full of male pictures, and Paige looks at a Victoria Secret's magazine making comments like "I have a body better than her!, why are my boobs smaller than hers!?"

"We can handle everything!" Sam said. She looked at her sisters and shook her head. She then looked at Danny and Tucker.

"If Pride doesn't take me, insanity will." Sam said.

Back in Amity Park, the police officer that got in trouble because of Phoebe was putting his bag in his car. He then slams the door and turns around. Lucas appears behind him.

"Do you want revenge?" Lucas asked the officer.

"I don't want anything to do with you!" The officer said. The officer grabs his chest in pain and Lucas smiled.

"Anger's the worst, isn't it? Especially when the burning rage zaps you of all your strength and reason and the relentless screams locks out all hope. Use it against the Halliwells." Lucas said. He took out a gun and gave it to the officer. "Trust me, anger always feels better when it has a target." Lucas then took the officer's arm and transported him to the street of the Halliwells.

"Go up the street. It's the 5th house up on the left. Have fun." Lucas then disappeared. The officer looked at the gun and started walking up the hill.

"There is nothing in the book. Why did only lame witches precede it?" Sam said flipping the pages of the Book of Shadows. Everyone, except Leo, was upstairs. Danny and Tucker were looking at the book with Sam while Paige, Piper, and Phoebe, were doing what they wanted to do. Piper was sitting on a chair with her feet in a foot spa, Phoebe was lying down on a couch with her eyes closed, and Paige was still looking at a Victoria's Secret magazine making short comments.

"Because nobody is as good as you, Sam." Paige said.

"At least I'm trying, Paige. Instead of comparing myself to girls in a magazine, getting a foot massage, or sleeping."

"I'm not sleeping. I'm just having the best premonitions ever." Phoebe said.

"Of what?" Piper asked.

"It's a button off Officer Cutie's shirt. Let me tell you, if the movie's anything like the previews... whoa." Phoebe said closing her eyes again.

"Is that all you care about?" Sam asked. Phoebe nodded and Sam gave up. "Fine, I'll save the innocents, I'll vanquish the demon, and if I feel like it, maybe when I'm done, I'll save you guys."

"Worry about yourself." Paige said.

"Yeah, don't do us any favors." Piper said. The doorbell rung and everyone looked up.

"Who is that?" Paige asked. Phoebe looked out the window and saw that it was the officer.

"Oh. Hi! Hey how did you get here? Oh. It doesn't matter; I'll get the door just wait a second." Phoebe said running for the front door.

"And I will be in my room." Paige said walking out.

"Sam, you need to relax. You know what; I'll go get you shoes." Piper said walking out of the attic.

"How did he get here?" Tucker asked.

"We are talking about the cop in Amity Park, right? How could he get here so fast?" Danny questioned. Sam finally put the pieces together.

"Lucas brought him here." Sam said. They heard a loud noise and someone falling down stairs. Sam, Danny, and Tucker ran down to see Phoebe and Piper unconscious on the floor and the officer aiming to shoot at them. Danny throws an ecto ball at him. The officer moves back and shoots at Danny. Tucker pushes Danny out of the way but Tucker takes the bullet for him. Danny falls down the stairs and lands on the floor unconscious. Everything happened to fast for Sam to comprehend it all. She starts using her powers and making Piper's stuff hit the officer. He then lands in a pile of boxes. Sam starts to go down the stairs but Lucas comes from behind her and grabs her. Paige finally comes down and sees Lucas holding Sam. Lucas uses his powers and shoots and electric ball and hits Paige. Paige falls down the stairs and becomes unconscious.

"You can't save what's already lost." Lucas said. He and Sam then disappeared.

* * *

**Hey guys! So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	5. You glowed

Piper finally woke up to see Phoebe, Paige, Danny, and unconscious. She tried to crawl up the stairs to get Leo.

"Leo!" Piper called from the stairs. "Ah!" She pulls herself to the top and tried to call for Leo again. "Leo!" Piper finally made it to her room and sees Leo sleeping on her bed. She starts to pull herself up using her dresser. "Leo, please wake up. Leo." Piper fell over knocking things off of her dresser. "Ow!" Leo finally woke up and got off the bed.

"Huh? What? Piper!" Leo said walking over to her. He kneels next to her and a bright light goes out of him.

"You glowed." Piper said.

"Doesn't matter. Where are you hurt?" Leo said picking up his hands ready to heal her.

"No, you have to help everyone else downstairs. They're in worse shape than I am." Piper said. A bright light then came out of her.

"You glowed now. It must be the sins. Maybe because we worried about other people than ourselves." Leo said.

"Well that must mean Paige and Phoebe lost their sins because they risked their lives to save us." Piper said. Leo healed Piper and they ran downstairs to heal everyone else.

"Heal Tucker first then Paige. They're bleeding." Piper said. Leo does so.

"Hey Tucker." Piper said.

"I was shot!" Tucker said.

"Leo healed you. You're OK now." Piper said.

"Piper, Lucas got Sam." Paige said. One by one Leo healed all of them. They were all sitting on the floor by Piper and Tucker.

"Where's Sam?" Danny asked looking around.

"Lucas got her." Piper said.

"We need to find her. She won't admit it but she's in big trouble." Danny said getting up.

In Lucas' place Sam is tied up to a big rock. She was struggling to get out.

"You think you can break free, but you can't. See, that's what makes pride the deadliest of all the sins. It makes you think you're invincible. Above it all..." Lucas said walking up to her.

"My powers…." Sam said.

"Are useless now. Corrupted. You have only a small window of opportunity to save your life before it's too late." Lucas said.

"Listen, I've dealt with all the ghosts in the world, and demons in the underworld. You cannot defeat me! No one has! And no one ever will!" Sam said.

"I don't have to defeat you, you're gonna defeat yourself. In a few minutes you'll be so far gone you will self-destruct just like all the rest. However, I am willing to make you a deal."

"I don't make deals with demons!" Sam said.

"I will remove your sin, if you tell me where David is." Lucas said. David was the guy that held the boss of the dealership at gunpoint. He was the one that had the sin of greed.

"Go to hell." Sam said glaring at Lucas.

"This is my hell! I am giving you a chance to save your life, Sam. To end your hell." Lucas said.

"If you remove my sin, you'll still be one soul short." Sam said.

"That's true, but I can always use the sin again."

"And let someone else get infected? No way!" Sam said. Lucas picked up a stick and tapped it on the floor. He opened a large hole in the floor.

"Witness the bottomless pit of everlasting torment. Pride goes with before the very long fall, Sam. So what's your decision?"

"Untie me." Sam said agreeing.

"Tell me where David is first." Lucas demanded.

"Untie me first. If I self-destruct, you will never get a soul. I guess that would suck for you then." Sam challenged. Lucas finally gave in and untied her.

"Alright, where is he?" Lucas asked Sam.

"Ha, you lose I win, ha!" Sam said. Paige, Leo, Phoebe, Tucker, and Danny walked in. Sam then jumped in the pit unaware that they're there.

"No!" Lucas cried out.

"Sam!" Danny and Tucker cry out.

"No! Leo, Leo, Leo!" Piper said hitting him to get Sam. Leo then orbed into the hole to get Sam.

"Why did she have to have pride? Pride is the one sin you can't beat." Lucas said.

"Beat this!" Piper said. She froze Lucas.

"I see orbs." Tucker said pointing to the orbs coming out of the hole. Leo orbs next to Danny with Sam in his arms, she was struggling to get away from him.

"Let go of me! I can handle this!" Sam said. She elbowed Leo to get away from him. She got away from him but Danny grabbed her. She continued to struggle to get out.

"Ow! I was saving you." Leo said.

"Saving me? I had it under control; I didn't need your help!" Sam argued.

"Well, it looks like the only way to get the pride out of Sam is to vanquish him." Paige said. Phoebe went to pick up the sin box and held it in front of her.

"Who ordered the sweet sin balls?" Phoebe said with a smile on her face.

"I think he did." Piper said pointing at the frozen Lucas. Phoebe threw all the sin balls at Lucas and he unfroze.

"What did you-?" Lucas asked. "Ah!" Lucas fell into the hole and the pride came out of Sam, making her glow. The pride sin ball followed Lucas down the hole.

"OK. What just happened?" Sam said. Danny let go of her since she stopped struggling.

"I think you just lost your pride." Paige said. Two more sin balls came in and went down the hole with Lucas.

"And those must be greed and anger." Piper said. Phoebe then threw the box in where it belonged.

"Well, we sure showed Lucas." Sam said. The sisters smile and Sam smiled. "OK, you guys sure showed Lucas."

"Thank you." The sisters say.

"I guess I needed you guys more than you needed me." Sam said.

"No, we all needed each other. You got me and Paige back at the house, you saved the innocents..." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, but..." Sam started.

"Uh, stop it, I don't like this humble Sam, I want my real sister back." Piper said.

"Me too." Phoebe said.

"Same." Paige said.

"Well, I mean, I did save that cop from killing himself and I was strong enough to tell him..." Sam started. Everyone started to walk out and she was still rambling on.

* * *

**One more chapter! Review please!**


	6. P3, which is now P5

Later that night everyone was at P3, which is now P5, hanging out. Piper was at the bar and Sam came up to her with a glass of wine in her hand for Piper.

"Here you go." Sam said handing the glass of wine to her.

"Oh, no, no." Piper said.

"Piper, it's okay to indulge, just don't over indulge." Sam said.

"I guess we can thank Lucas for teaching us anything in moderation." Piper said.

"Hey, there was nothing that Lucas could teach me." Sam said.

"Oh, really?" Piper said with a grin on her face.

"I'm doing it again, aren't I? That whole pride thing. I swear, I'm working on it." Sam said.

"It's a constant struggle." Piper said.

"Here's one thing that I'm willing to admit I don't understand. You, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo were able to get rid of your sins with a selfless act. I committed many selfless acts yet why did I have to wait for Lucas to be vanquished to get rid of my pride?" Sam asked.

"Well, Lucas said that pride was the one thing you can't beat. I think what he meant was there's no such thing as a selfless act to pride."

"I threw myself in a hole for David. I saved a guy at a car dealership. Everyone is OK, right?" Sam said.

"Yeah, but you did that to win. So any good you did during your prideful state was for the greater glory of Sam."

"I guess so." Sam said drinking the wine in her hand. Piper and Sam turned to see Paige with a guy dancing; Phoebe was sitting with a few friends laughing and talking, and Tucker was talking to a random girl. Leo and Danny came in walking down the stairs. They walked toward their love of their life.

"I promise Sam, we will go out tomorrow and hang out. Right now my man is here." Piper said walking toward Leo.

"So is mine." Sam said. Danny came and sat next to Sam.

"Hey." Danny said.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Do you really want to know what happened?" Sam asked Danny.

"No, not really." Danny said.

"I just want you to do something for me." Sam said.

"OK, what is it?" Danny asked.

"When I am full of pride, can you just tell me to stop?" Sam asked.

"I can't do that." Danny said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because your pride is one of the many reasons why I love you." Danny said taking her hand.

"You are so corny." Sam said smiling. "But that is one of the many reasons why I love you." Danny then smiled and leaned in to give Sam a kiss, which Sam gladly took.

* * *

**Yay! This story is done! I just want to think everyone who has read it and zoeshade for favoriting this story, but most of all, I want to thank SamXDanny for reviewing my story! Thank you so much!  
**


End file.
